Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Pony Battle Squad - Ep 11 - Ulala Griffelsior
Índice com os links dos episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Lizzy: O que aconteceu? Nos ganhamos? Mellanie: Você se converteu em uma alicornio de cristal! Kyra: Sabia que você conseguiria... Não quero ser ruim mas tem um tataraneto desse presunto ai que ainda temos que devolver para Ponywood! Lizzy: Sim... O que eu me pergunto é, o que será que ele esta tramando, e se Malu e os outros estão bem. RS: Falando em Malu... Nossa princesa nos disse para dar isso a vocês. Não sei o que significa. Mas que vocês saberiam. Nicolette: Acho que é um... Talisman do tempo! ---- Pony Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Fabzy de fundo: De onde somos? Para onde vamos? Qual é realmente o nosso lar? Ou sera que não sabemos realmente o verdadeiro conceito de "lar"? Sao perguntas que muit@s de nós nos fazemos, com um certo medo da resposta. Mas as vezes nossas vidas só começam aquela mudança que tanto desejamos, apos fazermos a nos mesm@s essas profundas e decisivas questões... (RS acordou assustada, apos um largo sonho que parecia um "flashback de seu nascimento". Kyra estava ao seu lado, com um sorriso estranho) RS: O... Que... Aconteceu? Kyra: Você teve um pesadelo, mas não parecia realmente tal coisa. RS: Como assim? Você viu? Ou sentiu? Kyra: Senti, mas parecia uma recordação do passado... RS: Mas eu estava lá... Em terceira ponei me refiro, parecia como se... Tivesse visto uma recordação vista pelos olhos de outra ponei. Kyra: Sim, mas quem, prima? RS baixando as orelhas e pensando: Não sei, mas ''(recuperando a expresão) ''seja lá quem for. Esteve naquele lugar, naquele momento, vendo tudo. Kyra: A gente vai descobrir, mas agora você deve se preparar. Acho que a Nico ja sabe como funciona o talisman que Malu te deu. (RS se ajeitou, e junto a Kyra se reuniu com as Muffins e o resto da resistencia) Nicolette: Não temos muito tempo, uma parte do poder do talisman funciona com energia da lua cheia. Zag: E... Hoje é... Lua cheia. Lizzy estranhada: Você esta bem? Zag olhando de relance para Kay: Eu... Sim... Estou bem. Tranquila :) (Kyra ficou com os olhos entreabertos olhando a Zag) Nicolette: Vocês vão precisar de uma maquina grande para conter um grande poder cosmico, necesario para poder avançar na linha do espaço-tempo aonde vocês pertencem. Zygma:'' IssoNãoÉProblema, AXivaNoModoBattleCastÉEnoooooooormeÉAgoraQueElaSabeUsarAAya ElaVaiSeConverterEmUmaSuperDuperMegaPonynoid QueServiraComoNaveDoTempoParaLevarAGenteDeVoltaAEraDeMaluFragECompania. :D '''Mellanie' com os olhos superabertos olhando a Zygma:'' Minha Luna das noites, essa ponei respira?'' RS, Kyra, Amy, Xiva, Luara e Veronyka ao mesmo tempo, cada uma de seu jeito:'' 60 vezes por segundo.'' (Mellanie ficou de boca aberta. Lizzy a fechou sorrindo) Lizzy: Como ja disseram antes, a Zygma é única. :) Sweetie: Se eu entendi bem... Vocês querem fazer da Xiva uma maquina do tempo? Nicolette: Se esse for o caso, não será possivel. Precisam de uma maquina muito maior que a Xiva, inclusive em seu... Modo Battlecast? ''(Olhando a Xiva) '''Xiva': Afirmativo, meus cálculos da energia necessaria em proporção equilibrada da massa e espaço necessarios para tal objetivo, delimitam as opções a vehículos de tamanho de carga de poneiborgues, ou maior. Kay pensando: Um... Vehículos de carga poneiborgues acho que não teriamos mas... ''(indo em direção a um hangar) T''emos algo que tal vez possa servir a vocês. Iamos usar em caso a resistencia chegasse ao ponto de retirada da base fixa, por ameaça a ésta ser tomada por eles. Acho que não vamos precisar (abrindo o hangar, que se desplegou, deixando ver uma enorme nave, que parecia um gigantesco carro esportivo, com varias asas e reatores ao lado dela) mais dela... Luara impresionada: Griffelsior! Veronyka: Ulala! Mas que coisa tao incrrrrivel! Kay: Sim, mantive isto como segredo porque queria ter certeza que tod@s estariam a salvo se acontecese o pior. Mas agora estamos a salvo, e acredito que, com vocês ela tenha um futuro melhor. Nunca melhor dito. Xiva: Escaners indicam proporção de massa/espaço por energia com balance permitido para realizar a operação retorno ao futuro. Nova nave do tempo asignada, esperando nome de categoria... RS olhando para Veronyka e Luara: O que vocês acham de... Ulala, Ulala Griffelsior? Xiva:'' Asignado nome Ulala Griffelsior a nave do tempo.'' (Quando Xiva terminou a frase, a joia que estava com Nicolette se levantou no ar e foi em direção a nave, entrando no que parecia o núcleo dela. A nave ativou seus componentes eletronicos e abriu suas portas, liberou e aproximou a Xiva um grande cabo de varias cores) Amy olhando a Xiva: Am, não sei apenas de maquinas... Mas acho que ela está esperando que você faça... "Contato" com ela. (Xiva levantou sua pata esquerda e dela saiu um plug que conectou com o cabo. Instantaneamente os motores da nave se acenderam, mas a Xiva começou a perder rapidamente suas energias) Fabzy: Zygma! A Ulala esta se alimentando das energias da Xiva, voce precisa ajudala a ... Zygma antes da Fabzy terminar a frase: Entendi, woohoo!! (Zygma começou a correr em volta da Xiva na velocidade de um raio, Xiva recuperava suas energias, e aos poucos, Ulala também). Nicolette: Vocês precisam dar pressa! A joia so podera otorgar o seu poder a nave no auge da Lua cheia! Kyra: Entendido, vamos meninas. Hora de voltar! RS olhando para a resistencia: Nunca esqueceremos o que vivimos aqui, resistencia. Graças a vocês descobrimos o que pode fazer que ganhemos a guerra, que esta ainda pendente no nosso tempo. Kay: E graças a vocês, somos livres finalmente. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos a vocês, guerreiras da musica. Veronyka: Podem nos chamarrrr de "Muffins" simplesmente :) Nicolette: Obrigada por tudo... Muffins. Lizzy: Essa não, Zygma não esta conseguindo carregar mais as energias delas! Mellanie: Ela esta dando tudo de sí... Mas é apenas uma ponei tentando carregar uma ponynoid e uma maquina enorme como a Ulala, ao mesmo tempo. Moon: Tal vez eu possa ajudar. Desde pequena tenho uma conexão especial com a lua. Se aquela joia usa os seus poderes. Tal vez eu possa aumentalos. Mas para isso... RS entendendo: Para isso você teria que permanecer na nave, o que quer dizer que... Moon: Sim, eu sei... Mas se um herdeiro de Hotch está por tras da ameaça do vosso mundo, diria que é imperativa minha presencia lá. Ninguém o conhece melhor que eu. Bom... Eu e outra como você. (Olhando para RS) Mas acho que é hora de alguem diferente continuar com a linhagem real (Se girando para Sweetie), alguém que desde sempre foi merecedora desta coroa (Entregando sua tiara real a Sweetie). Eu, princesa Moon Terafied, nomeio você, Sweetie Glym, como minha sucessora real, de agora em diante! Sweetie: Isso... É... Uma honra, que jamais terei como agradecer. Princesa. Moon: Não mais alteza. Agora vos sos a princesa. Com permisão ''(se girando para RS), ''temos um tataraneto que enfrentar. :) (RS sorriu, Moon foi para a sala de maquinas onde estava o núcleo da Ulala. La estava a estrela ametista flutuando no ar, Moon ativou uma magia e o brilho da joia se tornou muito mais intenso) Amy: Os níveis de energia estão subindo! :) Luara: Uma coisa me preocupa, meus calculos indicam que a carga de energia que neste momento as baterias ocupa, é baixa demais para atingir o auge da lua. Temo que para a viagem no tempo e voo, a carga suficiente no momento nao posua. Kay juntando todos os pegasos: Mmmmm e se nos levantarmos a nave na asa? Zag: Como assim, voces querem levantar uma nave como a Ulala com as propias patas? Kay com a pata no hombro de Zag: Se podemos economizar a energia necessaria para levantar o primeiro voo, tal vez tenha suficiente para poder... ''(Olhando a Nicolette como pedindo ajuda com a explicação) '''Nicolette' continuando: Romper a barrera espaço-temporal e permitir vocês retornar ao futuro. Não sei como seram as coisas durante o trajeto, mas Kay tem razão. Sweetie junto a todos os poneis terrestres: Eu posso transferir nossas forças a Xiva e Zygma. Nicolette junto com todos os unicornios: E nos daremos forças a Moon, para que a lua proporcione mais poder a joia. (De repente um raio caiu perto de Zygma, e nuvens escuras começaram a tampar o ceu. Zygma parou) Zygma: EssaNão! MinhaEletricidadeEstaticaAtraiuUmaTempestade! SeOCeuEstiverCobertoNãoPoderemosUsarOPoderDaLua! D: OQueQueAGenteVaiFazer? Luara: Se de tempestade se trata, conmigo o problema se ma... Zag interrompendo a Luara: Eu cuido disso! Luara voce precisa estar dentro da nave, junto com as outras. Zygma: MasZagSeVoceTentarPararATempestadeNãoVaiConseguirEntrarNaNave! Zag: Ziggy... Eu sei o risco... Mas, apesar de que sempre tive você, sempre estive sozinha em Terra Z16, e não posso ir com você e deixar que se preocupe comigo durante sua grande missão com as Muffins. (Olhando para a resistencia) Durante a batalha... Junto com Kay... Com Mellanie... Com Sweetie... Com Nicolette... E até fora dela. Eu, por primeira vez em anos, me ... ''(Sem conseguir terminar a frase) '''Kyra' chegando perto dela e sorrindo calidamente: Se sentiu c''omo em casa... Vai achar estranho Zag. Mas tal vez este seja o seu lar.'' Zag com os olhos humedos: Meu... Lar? Kyra olhando para Kay: Pude sentir isso quando você olhou para ele naquela hora. Um olhar que silenciosamente é a maior confesão do desejo do coração de uma ponei. Tal vez não queira admitir, algo que entendo, mas você desde que conheceu Kay, sentiu que queria ficar aqui, mocinha. Zag rindo: Sim... Acho que sim. Zygma sorrindo: Bom... PeloMenosAquiVocêNuncaMaisVaiSeSentirSozinhaZaggy :3 Mellanie chegando perto: E tenho certeza que vamos precisar da pegaso mais rapida deste planeta para achar os perdidos e refugiados durante a batalha. (Outro raiu caiu e foi na direção de Xiva, mas Zygma se colocou no meio, recebendo o raio. Uns segundos depois ela se levantou, cheia de energia, mas com eletricidade em sua volta, fazendo impossivel alguem chegar perto) Zygma batento os cascos, mais rapida que a Fili-Second: ÉMelhorAGenteDarPressa. ÉLegalSerUmaLamparaDePlasmaMasNãoSeIssoDaChoquesDeVerdadeNasMinhasAmigasNãoÉNão! D: Zag: Deixem essas nuvens comigo! Meninas... Se cuidem muito ta? E Ziggy... Como a gente sempre diz... Zag e Zygma: Zygmathunder... Neles! (As duas riram e um instante depois, Zygma voltou a correr em volta da Xiva muito mais rapido que antes, aumentando os niveis de energia de Xiva/Ulala, enquanto Zag levantou o voo e começou a enfrentar as nuvens pretas que soltavam raios) Kyra: Chegou a hora, vamos nessa! O resto das Muffins, Lizzy e Fabzy: Sim! (Todas entraram na nave e quando Ulala se fechou, Zag conseguiu liberar parte do ceu; A lua apareceu e iluminou a nave, aumentando bastante a energia dela. Seguidamente Moon usou um feitiço que fez que os niveis chegassem ate a metade. Sweetie canalizou as forças dos poneis terrestres e as enviou a Xiva e Zygma. Enquanto isso, Nicolette fazia o mesmo com uma parte dos unicornios, enviando suas forças a Moon. Kay por sua parte, junto aos pegasos e uma parte dos unicornios com suas magias, conseguiram levantar a nave. Quando ela passou a altura, onde estavam as nuvens, Zag se uniu a eles, empurrando a Ulala em direção a lua cheia) RS: Estão prontas meninas? Segurem firme. Isto vai ser bem agitado! (Xiva se posicionou no centro da nave, descarregando toda a energia que tinha enquanto as outras cinco Muffins, Fabzy, Lizzy e Moon se sentaram em umas potronas com cintos especiais, que estavam em sua volta. RS chegou ate uma, que estava no centro do quadro principal de controle. Acionou uma alavanca e um instante depois, os reatores da nave ligaram na maxima potencia. Atingindo rapidamente uma velocidade maior que a da luz; Criando uma fisura no espaço que se fechou apos Ulala passar) Zag sorrindo com esperança: Boa sorte meninas... Acabem com Hotch por mim, confio em vocês! (Ulala e as poneis que estavam dentro dela, passaram por um tunel sombrio com luzes arcoiris. Mostrando flashes de coisas acontecidas no periodo entre 1802 e 2016. Tiveram uma viagem bem turbia, ate que sairam de lá, mas colidiram lateralmente com uma grande rocha, e cairam no que pareciam campos verdes. Quando Ulala se abriu, as poneis viram um cenario familiar) Lizzy em pe mas se contorcendo pela dor do golpe da caida: Nos... Voltamos... Para... Terra... Z16. Luara, que foi se levantar, mas caiu de bico: Uhow, meu norte esta bem desajustado. Para no chao eu ter acabado. Moon com a pata na cabeça: Esqueci de dizer para vocês. Nicolette me avisou que este tipo de viagens podia criar efeitos colaterais. Como perda temporaria do equilibrio... (Um barulho forte de caixas quebrando se ouviu, e quando as poneis viram. Zygma estava colidindo com tudo o que estava atras dela, enquanto ela corria de ré) Moon: Inversão das direções... Kyra terminando enquanto olhava para uma coisa que estava longe e estralando todos os osos dela: Ou ter um dejavu em terceira ponei? Amy como se estivesse bebada: A viagem? Como dilia um amigão nozzo, foi suave na nave. (Sacudindo a cabeça) Prrrrrr. Oh, desculpen. Dejavu... Como assim... Kyra? Kyra levantando a pata com dificuldade e meio tremendo: Olhem la! RS, que estava voando de ponta cabeça: Essas... Somos nos!? O,,O Xiva andando de forma completamente robotica: De fato, somos... Ou eramos. Meus calcu...scaners indicam que estamos no momento em que chegamos por primeira vez apos receber a alerta Muffin. Veronyka se convertendo em diferentes criaturas hibridas: Você querrrr dizerrrr, alerrrrta fénix? Xiva com os olhos tentando enfocar ela: Afirma... Sim. Fabzy cruzando as patas e movendo as asas como se fosse uma onda: Então quer dizer que foi neste momento que estava recente os acontecimentos da onda de Cyanonita, mas não chegamos a voltar atras no tempo... Lizzy tentando se manter em pe: Isso significa que temos ainda uma vantagem. Kyra se lembrando: Espera um momento, se nos voltamos no mesmo instante que quando chegamos por primeira vez aqui. Quer dizer que aquele poder que quase empurrou a gente para fora do eletrocano de minhoca, não eram Kay, Nicolette ou Hotch... Eramos nos mesmas! Moon estranhada: Kay, Nicolette e Hotch? Eles estavam juntos!? RS que conseguiu pousar no chao mas com certa tremedeira: Não são os Kay e Nicolette que você conhece Moon. Estes são batponeis bem diferentes. Fomos ao seu tempo, porque nossa princesa soube da historia dos poneis que você sim conhece. Mas então ''(se girando para Kyra) ''isso quer dizer que eles não sabem realmente que estamos aqui. ''(Olhando para Lizzy) ''Sim, acho que temos de fato uma vantagem! Zygma parecendo um borrão de vibrar tão rapido: Wuwuwuwu! EntãoNemKayNemNicoletteNemHotchSabemQueEstamosAqui! Veronyka, finalmente com a apariencia dela: Então devemos darrrr prrrresa. Fabzy vendo que alguem de lonje espiava as Muffins da primeira viagem, e se lembrando de algo: Moon, se importa se eu usar sua capa por umas horas? Tenho que avisar alguem importante sobre algo que a Rosette esteve prestes a fazer. Moon tirando a capa: Claro, mas de quem se trata? Fabzy vestindo a capa e abrindo as asas: Acho que sei quem pode ser... Mas a única referencia certa que tenho dele é seu codenome... "The Pony" (Fabzy saiu voando na direção que estava olhando antes) RS: Rosette... The Pony... ''(Se girando) ''Prima, preciso fazer uma coisa a respeito disso mas preciso de sua ajuda. Kyra: Claro, do que se trata? (RS explicou a ela o que aconteceu com Fabzy enquanto RS esteve possuida por Rosette. Kyra le revelou que tinha visto a muito tempo atras uma projeção de Fabzy criada por uma ilusão de Morgana. As duas prepararam um feitiço e na mesma hora, as RS e Kyra do inicio sentiram que Kay e Nicolette estavam por tras disso. Mas esse feitiço tambem foi sentido por Kay e Nicolette, que começaram a rastrear de onde podia vir) Kyra (atual): Acho que pelo fato de ser algo criado pela tia Morgana, fez a gente sentir de quem se tratava. RS: Sim, mas não sentimos isso com Hotch. Moon, que estava perto: Pode ter sentido se esses Kay e Nicolette pertencem ao mesmo ponyverso que vocês duas. Por Hotch não ser de lá, vocês não puderam sentir ele. Veronyka: Mas o que nao consigo entenderrrr e como Morrrrgana sabía que tipo de serrrr errrra Hotch se não perrrrtencia ao seu ponyverrrrso. RS: Nós não, mas Rosette sim. E quando ela me possuiu, nossas mentes se interligaram. Ela tomou conta de mim, sim. Mas eu tambem soube muitas das coisas que aconteceram com ela. Infelizmente pela situação, so consegui ver recordações dela, e imagino que o mesmo aconteceu na inversa. Kyra apoiada em um dos reatores de Ulala e com as patas cruzadas: Mas a grande pergunta é, se eles estão juntos nessa. Como foi que eles se conheceram? Foi Hotch que procurou eles, ou eles procuraram Hotch? Luara: Uma terceira opção oferecer me permita. Tal vez ambas partes, criaram uma aliança em sua busca pela Cyanonita. RS: Resumindo, praticamente temos duas teorias. Um deles procurou o outro, tal vez os dois... Tres, considerando que Kay e Nicolette estavam juntos. Ou, por outro lado, a ideia que Lu mencionou... Lizzy: Seja la qual for, não estou gostando nem um pingo disso. D: RS pensativa: Nem eu Lizzyzinha... Nem eu. Pony Battle Squad - Ending Soundtrack ---- As Muffins, junto com Lizzy, Fabzy e Moon retornaram a 2016. Mas... Qual das teorias estaria realmente certa? A de Kyra A de Luara Quer saber como continuam as premonições de RS no Episodio 12? Ou prefere saber o que aconteceu com as Muffins no Episodio 13? Categoria:Entradas em blogues